New Enemies
by beachgirlsrule
Summary: First Fanfiction! Nancy and the Hardy boys team up to solve a new mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. Wish me luck. I don't own Nancy Drew, the Hardy boys or Bess. Though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Bess. Bess wake up." Nancy shook the sleeping girl slightly.

"Hmm. Wh-what?" Bess asked in a sluggish voice.

"The plane is getting ready to land," Nancy replied.

"Ok," Bess quickly took out a hand held mirror and started fixing her hair and makeup. Nancy smiled and shook her head. Only Bess would think of fixing her hair before getting off a plane.

Nancy was anxious to get off, it had been a long flight from her home town River Heights to Newark Airport. Plus, she was really excited about her new case. Her father had received a call the other day from an old friend, asking if Nancy would be interested in a mystery concerning his daughter. She quickly accepted and asked Bess if she would like to come along. Not being given a lot of details on the case, she was eager to get started.

* * *

Frank watched as the city scenery turned into suburbs. He also noticed that Joe's speed started to pick up as well.

"Joe. Just because we're out of the city, doesn't mean the speed limits increased." Frank said disapproving.

"Actually Frank it does. See less traffic means less cops which equals faster driving." Joe stated as a smirk crept onto his face.

Frank rolled his eyes and decided it would be wiser to just drop it.

"So what did dad tell you about this case anyway."

"Nothing really. Only that the victim "Maddie" was shot at and was left a ransom note for her boyfriend Matt." Frank replied as he took out his notes.

" Wow, being shot at just to receive a note. That's just a bit extreme. Don't you think?"

"Yeah and the police don't have any evidence except for the bullets that were used in the shooting."

"My favorite kind of case, the ones we have to start from scratch," Joe groaned.

"I'm not thrilled either but hopefully we'll find something when we get there."

Joe nodded in agreement and set his eyes back onto the road.

Although Frank disagreed with Joe's speed, he secretly wished he'd go faster. For his father had told him that Nancy Drew had also been invited to investigate since her father was friends with Maddie's father. He'd kept this information from Joe to avoid the possible teasing that would probably come along with it.

Frank sighed and relaxed as Joe turned onto their exit.

* * *

**How did I do? Is this worth continuing? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2. I hope it turned out ok. Still don't own Nancy or the Hardys. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nancy rang the doorbell and stepped back to examine the house. It was a modern house, painted white with large windows in the front.A two car garage lay at the end of a long steep driveway. Suddenly, a figure came to the door and opened it letting light flood into the darkness outside. There stood a girl in her early twenties. She had dirty blond hair, emerald eyes, a slim body but with an athletic build and was average height. Her eyes seemed slightly red and a little puffy but she came to the door with a smile.

"Hi you must be Nancy and Bess right." The girl asked a bit tentatively.

"Yes. You must be Maddie." Nancy said and gave the girl a friendly smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry, please come in." Maddie said quickly realizing that Bess was shifting from foot to

foot.

The girls stepped into the house and Maddie gave them a brief tour of the first floor. There was a family room to the left that connected to an office. On the right, there was a dining room that was jointed with the kitchen. Maddie made some coffee and they sat down at the table.

"So Maddie, what happened the other night?" Nancy said feeling herself going into her interrogation mode.

"Well." Sighed Maddie. "I was..."

Ding Dong. The doorbell interrupted her and all three girls turned towards the door.

"Who could that be?" Bess asked.

"Probably the other detectives my father hired." Maddie said with a shrug.

"Others?" Nancy asked as she followed Maddie to the door.

Maddie opened the door and there standing in the door were two guys.

"Sorry we're here so late. Somebody made me go under the speed limit."

"Joe!" Shrieked Bess as she ran to give him a hug.

"Hi Nancy." said Frank who was the older of the two brothers.

"Hi Frank. It's so good to see you." Nancy said as she embraced him. The warmth coming off of him felt good and as they pulled away, she felt herself blush. Only two people could make her blush like that, Frank and Ned. Ned. She held back a sigh as she brought back memories of Ned. He had gotten a job in California and before leaving they had broken up knowing it would be too difficult to keep a long relationship. A cough from Joe brought her back into focus.

"Sorry Joe. It's great to see you too." Nancy said quickly, as she hugged him as well but shorter than she had Frank.

"I just can't compete with you, can I big brother." Although he said it teasingly, it made both Nancy and Frank blush.

" I take it you all know each other." Maddie said as she watched the group.

"Yeah, we've solved some mysteries together before and it looks like we're going to solve another." Nancy laughed.

"Shall we get started then." Joe gestured towards the kitchen.

The group headed into the kitchen and sat down, all eager to get started.

"Alright, I guess I should start from the beggining." Maddie said. "Well, last night I was in the kitchen around six thirty. I think. When suddenly, the lights went out. At first I thought I blew a fuse. But then, I heard the door open and I immediately hid under the counter. Then a loud bang went off and that window on that cabinet over there shattered."

Nancy looked over and saw large pieces of glass were missing from the cabinet.

Maddie continued," I realized that the man had a gun and I frantically reached for my cell phone and started to dial 9-1-1. Several other shots rang out and by the time it grew quiet and I looked up, he was running away." Her voice faltered and she was shaking.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Frank said calmingly.

"No, I'm ok." Maddie said regaining some of her composure. "I peeked out from behind the counter and only saw a man all in black. He had a stocky build and was about 5'10. I then saw a note on the floor. When I picked it up, I realized it was left for me. I have it with me now." She pulled out a piece of paper. As she unfolded it she began reading. "We have Matt with us and won't hesitate to kill him. If you contact the police we will kill him. However, if you pay us $100,000 he will stay alive. For now. Tomorrow night at ten o'clock you will receive further instructions. Remember, his life is in your hands. Think wisely." By now Maddie was in tears and her whole body shook.

"Don't worry Maddie." Soothed Bess. "You've got the three best detectives in the room ready to help you. Everything will be ok." This made Maddie smile and she excused herself to go freshen up.

"These people mean business." Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah and if we don't find Matt soon he can get seriously hurt." Frank added.

Nancy nodded, they needed to get started right away. Cause if they didn't she knew something terrible would happen.

Ring! Ring! The sound of the telephone broke everyones thoughts. Frank glanced at his watch. It read ten o'clock! This was the kidnapper. Maddie raced downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" her voice came out just above a whisper.

"So, you've decided to hire detectives." A low scratchy voice said.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Maddie demanded as she placed the phone down on the table switching it to speaker phone.

"Well sugar since you technically didn't get the police involved and just hired detectives, your boyfriend will only suffer a little."

"No! What are you doing to him?" Maddie screamed.

"Relax. It's only going to be one or two bruises. For now. If you don't pay us the cash then maybe we'll have to do something more extreme."

"Go on."

"You know Holmdel Park."

"Yes."

"Good. Now at midnight tomorrow I want you to place the money in an envolpe and place it underneath the slide in he playground. If you don't come alone we will kill Matt."

And just like that the line went dead. Maddie slumped to the floor and started crying hysterically. The three detectives looked at each other and all thought the same thing. What were they going to do?

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. There's a small Nancy and Frank scene hope I did ok. Still don't own Nancy or the Hardy boys.**

* * *

Nancy got up early that morning considering how exhausted she had been last night. She went downstairs and made herself a fresh cup of coffee. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was only seven in the morning. Bess and Joe she knew wouldn't be up till at least eight. Frank would probably be up in a couple of minutes though. Instead of enjoying the peace she had at the moment she switched her mind onto the case.

She first wanted to take a look at Matt's apartment, to see if there were any clues. Then maybe she could talk to his friends to find out if he had any enemies or if it was just a plain kidnapping case. Footsteps on the stairs caused her to look up. Frank was coming down the stairs. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweets. His brown hair was sticking up in everyway possible, which caused Nancy to giggle in amusement.

"What's so funny." He demanded but a smile slowly crept its way onto his face.

"Nothing." Nancy said, trying to keep a straight face. "Come join me."

Frank got himself his own cup of coffee and sat down next to Nancy.

"Well you're certainly up early. Something on your mind?" Frank asked.

"Just this case. There's a couple things I want to get started on when everyone's up."

"Then we've got some time. Who knows when Joe is going to get up." Frank laughed.

"Or Bess ." Nancy joined in laughing.

Soon they started talking about how each other was doing and how was everyone back at home.

"How's Ned?" Frank asked suddenly.

"He was doing well last time I spoke to him." She said quickly recovering from her shock of the sudden question.

"Oh ok." Frank said looking a bit disappointed.

"Frank. Ned and me, we broke up." Nancy said quietly.

"I'm sorry Nancy. I didn't mean..."

"It's fine Frank." Nancy cut him off quickly. "It was over a couple months ago. I'm ok with it now." She watched as his expression brightened up a little.

"Nancy." Frank said taking a deep breath. "Me and..."

"Morning everybody!" Joe came bouncing down the stairs, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Jeez. Joe sure knows how to ruin a moment. Frank thought as he shook his head at Joe.

"What? Did I interrupt something?"

"No Joe it's ok." Nancy laughed.

"What's on the agenda today?' Joe said as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"I think we should check out Matt's apartment. Then ask his friends if he had any enemies."

"Well let's get this show on the road then." Joe said as he ran back up stairs.

Nancy and Frank looked at each other and laughed as they headed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"The one on the end is Matt's." Maddie said as Frank pulled he car into an empty space.

The group got out and walked up to the apartment door.

"I have a key. Matt gave me an extra one just in case." Her hand shook as she unlocked the door and stepped inside..

Frank hit the light switch and took in the room. It was clear there had been a struggle. Chairs were toppled over and the couch was pushed halfway into the kitchen. Some picture frames were knocked onto the floor and glass was scattered everywhere.

"Wow." Nancy said also taking everything in.

"At least we know he fought." Joe said.

Frank continued to look around the apartment, to see if anything else had been touched. The bedroom had been left alone. And besides the couch being halfway in the kitchen, it was also left untouched. It seems they were just after Matt and nothing else. Frank thought.

"Het guys I found something." Frank heard Nancy call.

"What is it Nancy?" Frank asked.

"I found this under the couch." She said handing the object over to Frank.

It was a membership card to Work Out World.

"Maddie did Matt go to Work Out World? Frank asked.

"No. At least as far as I know. His friend Chris had a small gym in his basement that he goes to."

"Then this could belong to the person who kidnapped him." Joe said.

"Did anybody find anything else?" Frank asked

Nobody else found anything so Nancy suggested they go ask some of Matt's friends some questions. The group walked back to the car and Maddie gave Joe directions to Chris's house. No more than five minutes from leaving the apartment did Nancy notice a black van following them.

"Hey Joe there's a black van following us." Nancy said some panic in her voice.

Joe grimaced, " Let's try and shake them then."

Joe slowly increased his speed and started making sharp turns, trying to lose the van.

"Joe they're gaining speed too and it looks like they're trying to get next to us." said Frank.

Great thought Joe. And there's not another car in sight. Joe looked behind them and saw the black van making its move. He quickly looked to his right and saw that a lake was next to them.

"Hold on everyone." Joe said as the van made its move and slammed into their car.

Maddie screamed as they swerved, the car only a foot away from the guardrail now. Joe gripped the wheel tighter as he tried to gain control. But the van slammed into them again and the car hit the rail and tumbled into the lake. Bess's screams drowning out the squeals of the tires.

* * *

**Haha cliff hanger. Will they survive? What did Frank want to tell Nancy? And who was in the van? Please review and tell me how I did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy to with all of the reviews! Keep them coming!**

* * *

Splash! Frank opened his eyes. The car had landed upright in the water. Thankfully. He quickly checked himself to make sure nothing was broken. Nothing was.

"Is everyone ok?" Frank asked.

"I'm fine just a bit roughed up." Said Joe.

"Same here." Bess said.

"Shaken up but ok." Maddie said

"I hit my head but I'm ok." Nancy said.

Frank looked around, water was seeping into the car. They needed to find a way out and fast.

"Joe do the windows work?" Nancy asked.

"No but this car has a crank, so we can go through the windows in the front."

"Ok, Joe and I are going to slowly open the windows letting more water in. Joe can go out first and Bess you follow him. I'll go out mine and Maddie then Nancy follow me." Frank said and everyone nodded.

"Ok everyone get ready." Joe said. He looked at Frank and they both started slowly rolling down the windows.

The water started flowing more quickly into the car and soon it was half way under the murky surface. To Nancy, it seemed to take them forever to open the windows.

"Here I go." And Joe went out the window.

Bess started to climb into the front seat, just as Frank went out his window. By now, the water wa almost at Nancy's chest. Nancy gestured for Maddie to go next and went to unbuckle her seatbelt. She pressed the button and went to get up but was quickly jolted back into her seat. Why couldn't she get up? Her seatbelt was still on. But why? SHe pressed the button again and was shocked to find that it was still in the buckle. Panic started to surge through her, how was she going to get out? Keep calm Drew. She told herself. This isn't the time to panic. Maddie, did she get out already? Nancy looked up hoping luck was on her side. It wasn't and the water was up to her neck. Nancy screamed hoping someone would hear her. Someone just had to hear her. The water swiftly finished pouring into the car and Nancy felt her lungs crying out desperate for air. Someone help me please! Nancy prayed. But, the tug of darkness was too strong and she let it consume her.

* * *

Frank broke the surface of the water and looked around. Joe was up and so was Bess. Nancy and Maddie couldn't be far behind. He took a long deep breath and relaxed. Everything was going to be ok. Someone gasped for breath and Frank turned around to find Maddie. Frank swam over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." She sputtered. "I'm fine, just wet."

"Where's Nancy?" Panic crept into his voice.

"I don't know? I thought she came up already." Fear shone in her eyes now.

"I'll be back." Frank said as he dove back under the water.

The murky water made it hard to find the car but thankfully it hadn't sunk far. He went threw the window and what he saw stopped him.

Nancy was still in her seat with the seatbelt still on. Her eyes were closed and her hair floated around her. He broke out of his shock and pulled out his pocket knife. He frantically started cutting the seat belt. It broke and he grabbed Nancy by the waist, pulling her out the window. His lungs by now were screaming for air and unconsciousness threatened to take over but he kept swimming. Just a bit further. He said over and over to himself. A hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him the rest of the way to the surface.

"Frank! Are you alright?" Joe said as he dragged him to shore.

"I'm fine." He heaved. "Help Nancy."

Joe scrambled over towards Nancy and laid her on her back. He checked for a pulse hoping there still was one. There was one but it was faint and starting to grow distant.

"She still has a pulse but it's faint Frank!"

Frank came over and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Come on Nan." He pleaded.

"Frank we need to give her cpr."

Frank nodded, and started doing chest compressions. Please let her be ok. He repeated to himself. Suddenly, Nancy started coughing and water came out of her the moment, it was the greatest sound Frank had ever heard. Joe helped her sit up and she leaned against a tree. When she finally caught her breath, she asked what had happened.

"Frank dove back under the water and pulled you out from the car and brought you back up." Said Joe.

"I remember the seatbelt wouldn't unclick and I blacked out. But then I don't remember anything else."

"Well, I got down to the car and fortunately had my pocket knife. I cut you free and like Joe said, I brought you back to the surface." Frank said as he looked Nancy over concern still shone in his eyes.

Nancy noticed, "Honestly Frank I'm ok, just wet and a bit tired that's all."

"How about we all just go home and call it a day." Bess suggested.

Everyone agreed and since Maddie's house was only two blocks away, they decided to walk back instead of calling someone.

* * *

"Well this day was exciting." Joe said as they reached the house.

"Do you guys do this all the time?" Maddie said jokingly.

"Yes the life of a detective is full of fun." He said laughing along with her.

As Maddie opened the door, the smile fell from her face.

"What's wro..." Nancy asked but she quickly realized what was the matter.

The house had been ransacked. Tables, chairs and everything in the room was in shambles. Chair legs were broken and pictures scattered all over the floor. Maddie fell to her knees and started sobbing. Bess quickly went to comfort her while Nancy, Frank and Joe looked around.

"This is awful." Nancy said as she picked up a lamp from the floor.

"No kidding." Frank said.

"What's this?" She said holding up a note that was on the kitchen table.

"I don't know? What does it say?"

"It says _If you don't keep your noses out of other people's business, then getting wet won't be all you half to worry about." _

"We need to get a move on, or else someone s going to get seriously hurt." Joe said.

**Nancy and Frank nodded. These games were going too far, and needed to stop. **

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Still don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys.**

* * *

Joe plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. After they had cleaned the house from the intruder, he had changed clothes and made himself a sandwich. Now, he was ready to relax. After a couple of minutes, he felt someone sit down next to him. It was Frank. Several minutes of silence went by before Frank spoke.

"I called dad and asked him if he could trace the licenses plate number from the van. He said he'd get back to us if he found something."

"I hope he finds something soon because we need to start thinking of some suspects."

"Yeah, things are starting to get out of hand."

"I think Nancy's right, we need to ask Matt's friends some questions to figure out what he was doing the night he was kidnapped."

Frank nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Nancy, I heard that she broke up with Ned." Joe said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even say it Joe."

"But Frank just hear me out, Nancy has been single for over a couple months now. You and Callie broke up four months ago. You should make a move."

"Joe, it's just not that simple. I didn't even tell her we broke up.'

"Frank, it's obvious you're attracted to each other. The way you look at her and the way she looks at you. I swear, if you don't tell her by the end of this case I'm going to start playing match maker."

"You wouldn't." Frank jumped up from the couch.

"I would and you know it." Joe smirked and folded his arms across his chest, very pleases with his threat.

Frank mumbled something that was unintelligible and sat down just as Nancy walked into the room.

"Would you guys care to join us in the kitchen, we need to plan what we're doing tonight."

"What's tonight?" Joe asked.

"Tonight Maddie needs to deliver Matt's ransom money. Remember." Nancy replied, as she walked back into the kitchen.

As Nancy sat down, Frank and Joe came into the kitchen and took seats.

"What do you guys think we should do?" She asked.

"Well first of all, Maddie do you have the money?" Said Frank.

"Yes, I have it." Maddie nodded grimly.

"I think we should have Maddie deliver the money as planned. But before hand, have someone hide somewhere and watch who takes the money, then follow them." Frank said.

"I like it." Said Joe.

"Me too but who should stake out the area?" Nancy asked.

"I'll do it." Offered Joe.

"Ok, let's go down now to check out the area. We can set up and get ready before anyone else gets there." Frank said.

Everyone nodded and they got ready to head off to the park.

* * *

Joe's stomach growled for the fifth time, since he had hidden behind several large bushes. He wished Frank had allowed him to get some food. They had looked around the park and found that the slide was conveniently near bushes and trees. Frank, Nancy and Bess had parked Maddie's car a block away near a restaurant. Maddie was to come to the park and drop the money off at 11:55 and walk back to the car. Then, Joe would watch to see who would pick up the money. He would then follow them and if necessary, the others would follow in the car.

Now, it was 11:45 and Joe desperately wished he had a cheeseburger. He could feel his muscles tense and ready for action but he was stiff from squatting for so long. He checked his head set to make sure it was on, in case he needed to contact Frank.

"Big brother, you owe me a nice large cheeseburger with fries and a soda."

"Only if we catch who takes the money little brother." Joe heard Frank chuckle.

"Is Maddie on her way?"

"Yeah she should be there in two minutes or so."

"Alright, I'll call you if anyone comes to pick up the money."

"Ok. Be careful Joe."

Joe glanced at his watch, it was 11:55. Maddie he could see was just approaching the playground now.

Time to focus Hardy. Joe told himself. He watched, as Maddie walked up to the slide and placed a rather large envelope underneath it. She glanced cautiously around and slowly she made her way back towards the entrance of the park.

All Joe had to do now was to sit tight and wait.

He didn't have to wait long, because only a couple minutes later a figure emerged from behind several large trees.

Joe studied the figure as they made their way towards the slide. The person was tall about 5'11 Joe guessed. They wore all black and had a ski mask on shielding their face.

"Frank." Joe whispered. "The target has made a move to get the money."

"Follow them, see where they go."

Joe nodded but realized Frank couldn't see him, so he told him ok.

The person had now picked up the envelope and was briskly walking back into the woods. Joe got up and cautiously made his way into the woods following the unknown figure.

* * *

**Please review! I like knowing how I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping a steady pace, Joe maneuvered his way between trees and bushes. Only with the help from full moon, could he see where he was going.

Boy this guy moves fast! Joe thought. The figure was already a good hundred feet ahead of him.

The person continued for about another half a mile before stopping abruptly. Joe stopping in his tracks threw himself behind a tree. He opened his mouth to keep his breath from heard. Slowly, he counted to twenty before peering around the tree. The person had turned back around and continued their escape. Joe breathed a sigh and started his pursuit again.

Now, Joe could see the road approaching. An engine suddenly roared to life. The getaway car Joe assumed.

"Frank, the guy is going to get into a car. You need to get over here now!"

"Where are you?"

"Umm, I think I'm near the south side of the park. Near the grocery store."

"Alright, we're heading over now."

Joe could see the road now and a black van waiting at the curb. A black van! That's the one that ran us off the road! Gaining a second wind, Joe's feet pounded harder on the ground, now determined to catch the guy.

The person was now twenty feet from the van. Suddenly, they turned around and pulled something from their waist. Seeing a glint of a barrel, Joe immediately rolled to his right just as a shot rang out. Joe looked up to see the person getting away in the car.

"Joe are you alright?" Frank's panicked voice came through the head set.

"Fine. Just dandy in fact. Except for the fact the guy is getting away! In the van that ran us off the road!"

"Yeah, I just saw the van go by we're tailing them now."

"Frank be careful they've got a gun."

"Thanks for the warning."

Frank gunned the engine and turned onto the road the van had just turned on.

"Was Joe alright?" Bess asked.

"He's fine. Just told us to get a move on." Frank replied.

Bess relaxed a little in her seat.

"Frank!" Nancy said urgently. "The van is speeding up. We can't lose it."

Frank turned his attention back onto the van. Come on, come on. Just a little bit faster. Frank willed the car on. The distance between them started closing. We have them now! Frank thought.

All of the sudden, a man leaned out of the passengers window and drew out a gun, pointing it strait at the car.

"Everyone get down!" Frank yelled as two shots rang out.

Following that were two loud bangs. The car swerved dramatically to the right. Frank gripped the wheel, his knuckles turning white. Fighting all instincts to slam on the breaks or to fight against the wheel, he slowly pressed on the break while only making slight moments with the wheel. The car came to a stop right before crashing into a telephone pole.

"Well, that was exciting." Frank said, as he released his grip. Allowing himself now to breath.

"Yeah, but I would prefer not to do it again." Nancy said her voice came out in shaky breathes.

"Let's go see what the damage is." Frank sighed.

The group pilled out of the car, making their way to the front. The tire on the left had two gaping holes in it. It looked as if someone had sucked the life out of it.

"The rental company won't be happy about this." Frank said rubbing his forehead. "This is the second car we've gone through today."

"Let's call Joe and tell him what happened. Then he can get a spare from Maddie's garage." Nancy suggested.

After a quick call to Joe, the group waited on the side walk. Ten minutes later Joe appeared with a tire. He and Frank changed the tire in recorded timing and they all headed back to the house.

Nancy hauled herself up the stairs and flopped down onto her bed. What an exhausting day! She thought as she undressed for bed. Tomorrow, we really need to get some work done. She thought as she slid under the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. But here it is. Tell me what you liked or disliked.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy this past month but things have slowed down again. So without further delay, here's Chapter 7. I still don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys.**

* * *

The next morning, everyone agreed to investigate some of Matt's closest friends. Frank, Nancy and Maddie would go as one group. While Joe and Bess would go as another.

Joe and Bess walked up the driveway to Ryan Dwyer's house. The house was conveniently just one block away from Maddie's. Joe rang the door bell and stepped back.

The door opened, revealing a guy who looked to be about in his mid twenties. He had dark brown hair, tan skin and was near the height of 5'10.

"Can I help you?" His eyes casted wearily between the two.

"Actually yes. I'm Joe Hardy and this is Bess Marvin. We're friends of Maddie Jones and we're helping her to find out what happened to Matt. Maddie told us you're close friends with him."

"Oh ok. Yeah, we're close. Maddie actually mentioned you guys might stop by."

"Can we ask you some questions about Matt?"

"Sure, come in." Ryan said stepping to the side letting them in.

He led them into his kitchen and they all sat down.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Was Matt acting strange or unusual before he was kidnapped?"

"Umm, I don't think he was acting strange. Maybe a little more jumpy than normal but nothing extremely out of the ordinary."

"Ok. Does he go to Work out World? Or do you know if anyone has offered him a membership?"

"No, not that I aware of. He's been going to Chris's house to work out with the rest of us. Chris has a mini-gym set up in his basement."

"Does anyone else you know go there?"

"Well, Jimmy was talking about going there. But, he still comes to Chris's so I'm not sure. What does this have to do with Matt's disappearance anyway?"

"We found a W.O.W membership card in Matt's apartment. Since it looks like it's not his, we think the kidnapper may have dropped it by mistake." Bess filled in.

Ryan nodded, allowing Joe to continue his questions.

"Do you know anyone with a grudge or any reason that would cause them to kidnap Matt?"

"I honestly don't know." He said after a minute. "Matt was always a calm guy, never got into fights with people and was really good at controlling his anger, if he ever got mad. The only time when he really blew his top was when he and Jimmy got into an intense argument."

"What was the fight about?" Maybe this could give them some sort of lead. Joe thought desperately.

"Let's see about I don't know six months ago, Jimmy was going out with Maddie. But she dumped him claiming that he didn't treat her right and that it was just not going to work out. The, about three weeks later matt and Maddie hooked up. Jimmy then got really angry, saying Matt had stolen his girl. He started spreading some nasty stuff about him around. When Matt confronted Jimmy about it, things went from bad to worst in only a couple of minutes. It went as far as Jimmy punching Matt in the face. The poor guy had a black eye for nearly two weeks." Ryan shook his head clearly he disapproved of what had happened.

"But you said they're friends now. What happened?"

"Well Chris and me were actually there. So, as soon as Jimmy threw that punch we steeped in and pushed them away from each other. I calmed Jimmy down enough so that they could just talk it out. And they did, but it's still not the same with them."

Joe and Bess thanked Ryan for everything, promising they would try to find matt as soon as possible. As they walked back down the sidewalk, Joe couldn't help but think that so far this may be the best lead they had yet. He knew he was grasping at straws but he couldn't shake the gut feeling he had that somehow, Jimmy was a big piece to the puzzle.

* * *

**Tell me how I did! I love it when people review it makes me so happy. If you don't I will cry.**


End file.
